


let my love run wild.

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affairs, M/M, Mildly Rough Kissing, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Don’t tell Atsumu.He’d never have the fortitude to give away his three-pack caramel puddings and verbally tell Atsumu he had fallen in love with their volleyball captain, or even worse, the activities the two engaged in whenever they were alone.Kita Shinsuke was one thing, breaking his brother’s heart was another.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu, Mild Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	let my love run wild.

_“Don’t tell Atsumu.”_

⠀⠀

Thin and fragile limbs snaked through the rear of Osamu’s neck, gracile fingertips toying with the loose strands of hair at his nape. The two gazed at each other through half-lidded oculars, parted lips panting out breathless words. Shinsuke Kita believes the Inarizaki locker rooms had never felt more heated (even if all the showers were switched to the hottest setting they possessed and steamed so much the windows were fogged). Kita is also convinced that no other sensation to exist pleases him more than Miya Osamu’s fingertips gripping his hip bones hard enough to bruise, or the feeling of his tiers flush against his neck to suck crimson love bites that tuck perfectly underneath his uniform collar.

⠀⠀

But, Miya Osamu isn’t _allowed_ to fall in love with Kita Shinsuke. It’s simply against the ‘twin code’ he and Atsumu concocted at the age of fifteen; rule number twenty two: you can’t like the same person as the other. Whoever did happen to break either rules of the twin code had to surrender and unwillingly bestow all their pudding to the one innocent. (Osamu refused to admit to his constant fawning over Kita Shinsuke, his pudding was one thing and Kita was another, but he simply wished to keep them both by his side). 

⠀⠀

_“Oi, ‘Samu. Don’t ‘cha think Kita-san is kinda cool?”_

⠀⠀

It wasn’t until a casual train ride after school one evening that Osamu had apprehended how he’d first come to shatter rule twenty two of the Miya twin code. If only he’d grown the courage to confess his feelings for the Inarizaki captain before his brother, he wouldn’t have to sacrifice his most precious caramel desserts.

⠀⠀

_“I knew before you did. I told ‘ya.”_

_⠀⠀_

_“You did not!”_

_⠀⠀_

_“I did. Why suddenly mention Kita-san anyways?”_

_⠀⠀_

_“I think I like him. Like… ‘Ya know. And ‘ya better not have a crush on him too, otherwise ‘yer puddings are mine. Rule twenty two, remember?”_

_⠀⠀_

_A sharp intake of air quickly caused Osamu to peer towards the oddly sterile floor of their current train, “I don’t. He’s just my captain n’ all. Don’t ‘ya get so defensive now.”_

⠀⠀

Although, there were instances where he wished to be able to boast about his discreet affair with Kita Shinsuke; moments where he’d trail fingertips against Kita’s collar, only just tracing a mark concealed under the light material of his thin undershirt, itching to flash it to Atsumu or the other members just to present what he does to their faultless Kita. The multiple times in which he’d so willingly press himself closer than a safe distance to the captain, only to receive a petrifying glare from him in return.

⠀⠀

_Don’t tell Atsumu._

⠀⠀

But he’d never have the fortitude to give away his three-pack caramel puddings and verbally tell Atsumu he had fallen in love with their volleyball captain, or even worse, the activities the two engaged in whenever they were alone.

⠀⠀

Kita Shinsuke was one thing, breaking his brother’s heart was another.

⠀⠀

But it’d never occur. Not for a while.

⠀⠀

_Don’t tell Atsumu._

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful and short ( i hate this with my whole heart ) ,, but i haven't written in a while and writing more helps improves, right ? so to start with my journey to start writing again,, my favourite ship !! osakita.
> 
> i promise that when i start to get my writing skills back ,, i'll write a much better fic.


End file.
